1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of the manufacture of ferroelectric actuators and miniature diaphragm pumps using these actuators as the prime mover. In the best mode the actuators are piezoelectric.
2. Related Art and Other Considerations
Certain prior art for this invention may be grouped as follows:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,471,721, 5,632,841, 5,849,125, 6,162,313, 6,042,345, 6,060,811, and 6,071,087 showing either prestressing of piezoelectric actuators, or dome-shaped piezoelectric actuators, or both. This prior art is generally inapposite because the present invention does not use a prestressed or dome-shaped piezoelectric actuator.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,179,584, 6,213,735, 5,271,724, 5,759,015, 5,876,187, 6,227,809 showing so-called micropumps. Such pumps generally pump only a drop of fluid at a time because of the small forces and low Reynolds numbers involved, this prior art is generally inapposite.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,780, 4,095,615 showing flapper valves. These are flappers mounted on a separate hinge. No prior art was found showing a flex valve with a miniature pump.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,084,345, 4,859,530, 3,936,342, 5,049,421 showing use of polyimide adhesives for various purposes, including bonding metals and other materials to film.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,939,405, 5,945,768 showing electrical driver circuits for piezoelectric actuators,
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,227,824, 6,033,191, 6,109,889, German WO 87/07218 showing various kinds of pumps incorporating piezoelectric actuators.